Call vectoring is a feature that provides telephone switching system users with a highly-flexible approach to managing incoming call traffic. By using a series (called a vector) of user-defined commands (called vector commands), internal and network calls can be directed or routed as desired, thereby determining how these calls are processed. Call vectoring is flexible in that it permits unique treatment for each call according to a number of factors. Call vectoring is illustratively described in DEFINITY.RTM. Communications System Generic 3 Call Vectoring/Expert Agent Selection (EAS) Guide, AT&T Pub. No. 555-230-520, Issue 3, Nov. 1993.
The existing call vectoring capability is very powerful. However, all vectors must be defined ahead of time (pre-administered), and there is a limit on the number of vectors that can be administered. Moreover, these vectors are static: they cannot be changed or customized on a call-by-call basis. But more and more users, especially in complex call centers, want to do more and more exotic things with their vectors, and want to make real-time decisions on how to route calls.
The Lucent Technologies DEFINITY communications switching system has a vector command called "adjunct routing". This command is also described in the document identified above, in Chapter 7. This command allows the switching system to request a call route from a third-party application, e.g., an adjunct processor, and route the call according to the received call route. However, this command is limited in that it allows only a single call route, and not a vector, to be obtained by the switching system. Hence, this command does not provide sufficient functionality and flexibility to satisfy customer demands.